


Busted

by QuickySand



Series: Arial [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore close your mouth, Flustered Papyrus is Best Papyrus, M/M, Pervy Alphys, Pervy Undyne, Shameless Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans forgets that they have guests over and accidentally blurts out the secret between he and his brother. It's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

   “Sans… Sans, wake up.” I screwed my sockets tighter shut, crossing my arms over my face. “Oh, come on, you lazy bones!” I groaned my protest.

“Five more minutes, babe…” I muttered.

“B-Babe? Sans, s-stop being ridiculous as get up! We have to make breakfast!” My eyes still closed, I held out my arms.

“...Carry me…” I smiled contently when Papyrus picked me up, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my skull against his neck, causing him to tense up and gasp quietly. _Cutie…_ “Smell good, Paps…” I mumbled tiredly, slowly slipping off again.

“Sans, what has gotten into you? You’re being so… C-Cuddly all of a sudden!” _Snuggles are nice..._ “And around the others, too!” … _Wait, what?_ “I thought you said we weren’t going to-” I slapped a hand over his mouth, my sockets shooting open and my face feeling a bit too warm. Looking up slowly, I saw the others staring at us. Asgore’s eyes were wide, Toriel blushing and wide-eyed, and Mettaton’s jaw was slack. Alphys was blushing furiously, Frisk was stone-faced and giving us two thumbs-ups, Undyne was grinning at us, and Napstablook looked indifferent. _Shit._

“Ah, Paps, I’m sorry! I f-forgot it was movie night, yesterday…” Papyrus sighed softly as I removed my hand from his mouth.

“…You’re too cute for your own good.” The statement surprised me and furthered my blush.

“Wait, so you two…?” Mettaton trailed of awkwardly. I squirmed out of my brother’s arms, landing on my feet on the floor and stuffing my hands into my hoodie-jacket pockets.

“I guess we’re comin’ out now, huh, Paps?”

“Yes, well… I suppose so. It was _your_ idea to keep it a secret in the first place.” I looked away.

“Yeah, well… I didn’t want anyone freakin’ out, ya know?”

“You _begged_ me not to tell Undyne, Sans.” I pouted slightly, pulling up my hood. “I swear, you can be more dramatic than Mettaton, sometimes.”

“Hey! Drama is perfection!” Mettaton huffed defensively.

“And I’ve got reasons t’ be. For one, I’m in love with my brother.” There. It was out. I had never said it out loud, before. Even Papyrus looked surprised that I had said it, looking greatly flustered. Napstablook just shrugged.

“Well, yeah. It’s obvious. Right, Frisk?” The young boy nodded vigourously, grinning broadly.

“Aren’t they perfect for each other?!” He squealed, and Undyne laughed.

“Heck yeah, they’re both friggin’ nerds! S-So cute…!” I raised a brow.

“You act like you already knew.” Her face turned bright red, to everyone’s surprise. I narrowed my eyes at Undyne. “How’d ya find out?” She glanced slightly at Alphys, who had her face hidden behind her hands. My eyes widened and fear gripped my soul. Levitating with my magick, I began to dart around the room, feeling around the walls and searching every crevice.

“Honey, what are you doing?” I didn’t even get flustered by Papyrus’ petname for me.

“Lookin’ for the camera Al planted.” Everyone tensed up when I returned to them holding up a tiny black piece of tech.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Alphys exclaimed, extremely flustered. “I only planted it because I was worried that you two were growing distant from us, and then that day after sparring when you took Papyrus back here, I saw that you two were…! And I didn’t…! I couldn’t look away, and…! And the second time, Undyne walked in and saw…! And she watched, too…! And I’m horrible, I’m so sorry…!!” _At least she’s being honest._ I sighed and tossed the camera to her.

“Ya coulda’ told me…” I smiled and winked. “Woulda’ recorded it and sold you the tapes.” Everyone blushed.

“Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed, his face flushed dark red. I shrugged with a smirk.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Undyne spoke up, “So I guess you could say you’re in a…” I grinned broadly.

“‘Bro’mance?”

“Yeah! And how would you rate your relationship?” I shrugged with a smile.

“‘Bro’some.”

“And does that mean that Papyrus gives you a real…?”

“‘Bro’ner!” We both burst into laughter.

“Sans, oh my god!” Papyrus cried, and I began to snort in my loud laughter. Then I went stone-faced and turned to Undyne.

“Not really, though, ‘cause skeletons don’t have-”

“Sans, there is a _child_ , here!!” My brother exclaimed and I chuckled.

“You don’t care, do ya, Frisk?” The kid was bouncing up and down excitedly as he grinned, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Tie the knot! You gotta tie the knot! Pop the question!” I blushed again, suddenly thinking about that.

“Marriage, huh?”

“I’m gonna be your best man!” My smile reformed and I ruffled his hair.

“Sure thing, kiddo. So, now that _that’s_ outta the way, woof, how about some pancakes? They’re pretty much the only other thing Pappy makes.”

“Pappy? That’s a new one.”

“Yeah. Suits ya, bro.”

“Precious cinnamon roll, too good for this world!” I laughed softly at Frisk’s excitement.

“He sure is, kiddo.” _Not in bed, though._ I glanced at the king and queen. “You two okay?” Asgore finally closed his mouth, his face beet-red. Toriel nodded vigourously, though she still looked stunned. “Well, come on, then! Paps make the best panca-” I cut off with a squeak when my brother kissed my cheekbone.

“Just because I can do that, now. Uh… Sans? Honey, are you okay?” I crumpled to the floor with a dreamy smile, twitching slightly.

“Mmnnhmm, uh-huh…! Sure thing, Papsy…!”

“You love-struck fool.” Papyrus chuckled, picking me up. I giggled softly, hugging my arms around his neck and lightly scraping the back of his skull.

“Mmnu-huh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just listened to the sexiest NSFW Sans audio on tumblr. x-x It's inspired me to do something next, so prepare your butts.


End file.
